thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Chamberlain
Hope Chamberlain, is the hybrid daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Charlotte Blackwell. She is the granddaughter of Christopher Blackwell and Esther Blackwell and the niece to Niklaus Blackwell, Adalyn Blackwell, Harrison Blackwell, Carson Blackwell, Grayson Blackwell,and Anna Blackwell She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his younger brother Carson's words about his new-born child being their family's hope. She takes the surname of her Biological Father, Chamberlain. History Hope was born from the union of witch-vampire hybrid Thomas Chamberlain and vampire-werewolf hybrid Charlie Anderson. It was revealed by Thomas's youngest nephew, Jacob, that Charlotte was pregnant with his uncle's baby. Thomas believed that his nephew, was being paranoid for a thirteen year-old. At first, Thomas became like his younger brother, Carson, when he found out about Elizabeth, proving that the Original Hybrids can have children with werewolf's. Not believing his nephew, Jacob respectively told his uncle to stay and listen. When Thomas began to hear two heartbeats he passed out. Walking out and giving orders to kill Charlie and their baby. Following him was Adalyn. Adalyn tried to convince Thomas, to stay and protect his baby. Thomas's great-aunt Dahlia, came for the baby, forcing him to work with his other siblings to defeat her. He exclusively worked with Adalyn, because she had been taken by Dahlia herself. Adalyn told Thomas, that if the baby were to use her magic, Dahlia would be able to sense it, forcing Thomas to tap into his darkest side of Magic. Personality Even though she is still a baby, Hope is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents, Charlotte told her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Thomas when he said that both Charlie and Hope were fighters. Both times it is implied that Hope inherited this trait from her mother who herself got it by her father. Hope's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Adalyn says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Charlotte's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Physical Appearance According to Carson, Hope looks like her mother. On the other hand, Thomas blissfully implies that Hope has inherited her mothers eyes. She has light olive skin and plump little cheeks and arms, with little flecks of blonde hair and blue eyes like her Mother. According to her uncle Carson and Harrison she is "perfect". Now, Hope has auburn hair and light blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Hope is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Hope's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Hope was able to sense the explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Charlotte's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Charlotte. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Hope's ability to control her magic while still a baby is a sign that she could be one of the most, if not the most powerful witch ever. Hope is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Hope were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Weaknesses According to Christopher, firstborns of his family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable, and will damage the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Hope will experience bouts of severe aggression. Relationships Charlotte Blackwell Charlie is Hope's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Kai, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Thomas Chamberlain Thomas is Hope's father, and even though at first he refused the child , he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Thomas, best seen in his reconciliation with both Carson and Adalyn. With the child being born, Thomas is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. * If Hope was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Thomasdotter '(daughter of Thomas). * The Name '''Chamberlain '''means Old French chambrelain, Norman French cambrelanc, cambrelen© ''chamberlain' (of Germanic origin, from kamer 'chamber', 'room', Latin camera (see Chambers) + the diminutive suffix -(l)ing). This was originally the 'name'of an official in charge of the private chambers of his master. Trivia * Jacob, explained to the family that Hope was one of Nature's loopholes. * Carson believes Hope is the key in reuniting his family and he has sworn to protect Hope no matter what. * Hope was able to heal Charlie from her injuries. * Adalyn also had a vision that Hope will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false. * During Charlie's pregnancy Hope had various nicknames * Charlie often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby" but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. * Her aunt nicknames her "The Demon Spawn" and called her "My Little Niece". And she called her Chamberlain Miraculous Baby. After Hope's birth Adalyn calls her "Princess" in a bedtime story. * Thomas called her "Littlest Wolf" as a reference to the nickname that he gave to Charlie; "Little Wolf" * Hope has the blood of three species in her; vampire, witch, and werewolf like her older cousin and uncle. * Hope is an active witch with an untriggered werewolf gene and vampiric blood. * Hope has a connection to three supernatural groups: French Quarter Coven, The Original Wolf Pack,and Original Vampires. * Hope is also the first being born with vampiric blood. * Both of their mothers gave birth to them in difficult situations. *Hope has similar problems like Elizabeth" **Hope is protected by Thomas just like Elizabeth **Both are wanted by their parent's mother, Esther **Both are children of highly powerful witches **Both are children of dangerous men. See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Witches